gohan and 18
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: gohan and 18 story
1. Default Chapter

Gohan/18 fic  
  
  
It was two weeks after the cell games, everything was back to normal. The cell games had taken their toil on earth and its people, but everyone thought Mr. Satan had saved the world and were still buzzing about him.  
  
Gohan had taken his mother back to their home and she started to accept Goku was dead. Gohan had been punished for fighting with about a million books he had to read.  
  
Gohan sat at his desk, balancing a pencil on his nose and trying to read a book. His mind started to wonder, he started thinking about krillen, his new found power, and all the other stuff. Gohan looked out his window and smiled, he loved the rain. It had been pouring like hell all day and he just loved the rain, but the rain meant he had to stay inside and study.  
  
Gohan was thinking about what he was going to do when the rain stopped, he looked out the window to see a person floating their. Gohan natural instincts kicked in and he flipped the chair backward, landing in a defensive position. He looked at the person outside his window and recognized it, no her right away. Android 18 was floating out their, raped in her jacket.  
  
Gohan walked over to the window and reached over and pulled 18 in, she didn't resist. Gohan took her to his bed and sat her down. 18 looked at Gohan and watched him cover her in all the blankets he could find. The demy saiyan looked her up and down, her white shirt was wet and very see threw. Gohan tried not to stare at her breasts, but his hormones prevailed and he continued to look at her assets. 18 caught Gohan and just raped her arms around her chest.   
  
Gohan walked out of the room and came back with a set of his clothes, Gohan had been washing them before and hed stopped to read. 18 took the clothes and gave Gohan a look, Gohan turned around giving 18 some privacy. 18 stripped out of her old clothes and managed to get into Gohan`s clothes. They are pretty small she thought, but they did show off her body. 18 smirked and walked over to Gohan`s mirror, she ran her hands over her curves and smiled.   
  
"18, are you dressed" Gohan asked looking over his shoulder, half expecting to see 18 ready to jump out the window. 18 just smiled at him and walked over, she laid her hands on Gohan`s shoulders and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thanks for the clothes," 18 said, observing his blushing " what's wrong with you." Gohan just stared at her and smiled, "That was my first kiss." Gohan said, while blushing furiously.  
  
18 just giggled and kissed Gohan again in the same place, Gohan blushed again. 18 just laughed at him and ran a hand threw his hair. "Gohan I don't have any were to sleep, can I stay here for a while." Gohan looked at her and smiled, he offered her the spare bedroom. 18 just smirked," I don't want a guest room, I want to sleep with you," 18 said " Just kidding, the guest room will be fine.   
  
Chi Chi had some objections about this, but Gohan used his puppy dog face and got his way. 18 was laying on her bed, it was still very early, she was woken up by a bombing sound coming from outside. She rushed outside still in her pajamas, she was meet with a golden flashing aura. Gohan stopped for a second to look at her and continued, 18 couldn't follow him.   
  
18 was in shock that this boy was faster then she was, and probably stronger since he did kill cell. Gohan blasted straight at 18 and materialized right behind her, she was off guard. Gohan had her in a massive bear hug, she struggled but she couldn't seem to get loose. She finally gave up and let Gohan squeeze her; he was enjoying the closeness they shared.   
  
"Gohan you proved you point let go." Gohan shyness came back, he let go off her and she wiped around and caught him in a bear hug. Gohan saw it coming and moved before she could get her arms around him, he hugged her yet again. 18 face fell as Gohan once again had her in a monster bear hug. Gohan just smiled and flew straight up at blinding speeds; he stopped right before he hit the vaccum of space. Gohan watched as 18 grabbed onto him, he loved being this close to her. Gohan thought about how maybe they could have something, he dismissed the thought when he remembered the age gap.   
  
Gohan let 18 out of his hug and just simply helled her to his bodie, 18 just pushed off of Gohan and floated their with him. She stared at his SS2 hair in aw, she was very quick to come to the conclusion that this must be another level. As soon as 18 thought that, Gohan`s hair fell back to his face and he was back to his normal saiyan form.   
  
18 just started dropping to the ground, followed by Gohan. Chi Chi wondered outside and told her son and 18 that she was going to the store. 18 was still in her pajama`s, those to were borrowed from Gohan, she walked into Gohan`s room and asked for a set of clean clothes. Gohan just smirked and said 18 three favorite words, "Wana go shoping?"   
  
18 and Gohan spent the next 6 hours flying from mail to mail, buying everything she wanted. 18 landed outside Gohan`s window with him, they snuck inside and put all 18 stuff in her room.  
  
"night" Gohan whispered while walking out of her room.  
  
  
6 years later......  
  
18 was flying home from her job at Capsule Corporation, she was zoning off and thinking about how big Trunks and Goten were getting. She was startled when to huge arms raped around her waist, she twisted in this grip to see a pair of almost black eyes.   
  
"Gohan you scared me" 18 said while trying to pry herself away from him, Gohan just held onto her and blasted off towards home. 18 just let Gohan take control off her, the way she figured it, she would get home faster if she let him fly. Gohan keep sneaking peeks at the small woman that he held to him.   
  
Gohan blasted towards his house and maximum speed, making 18 clutch him even tighter. Gohan and 18 made it home in record time.  



	2. Chapter 2

Gohan and Juuhachi , part 2  
  
Great Saiya man flew threw his window, changing back into Son Gohan. It was three o'clock in the morning, and believe it or not, crime didn't sleep. There was a break in at Satan city museum. Thanks to Great Saiya man, all the robbers were knocked out cold and the objects that were stolen were replaced.  
  
Gohan laided down in his bed and went to sleep. In what seemed like a few second, Gohan little brother, Goten was jumping on his back. "Come on Gohan you said you'd train with me." Goten screamed. Goten jumping up and down had waked the other person in the room, Juuhachi was not happy. She threw a pillow which hit Goten square in the head. "Goten!" Juuhachi bellowed "Gohan will be out to train with you in a half hour, go stretch and warm up." Juuhachi said.  
  
Goten bolted out of the room, half in fear of the female android, half in anticipation for training. Gohan rolled over, Juuhachi had just gotten out of bed and was stretching. Gohan blushed deeply, she was wearing a small, high cut tank top, and a pair of silk boxers. "Gohan, why don't you just lock the door?" Juuhachi said.  
  
Gohan got out of his bed, stumbling over to Juuhachi and giving her a light hug. Gohan pressed his forehead to Juuhachi's. "I did, he knows were the spear key is." Gohan muttered. Gohan stepped away from Juuhachi, leaving his gaze on her body. Juuhachi slapped Gohan across the face, playfully for staring at her body.  
  
"Take a fucking picture" Juuhachi said, catching Gohan off guard. Gohan never heard Juuhachi swear, she didn't since Goten was born. Gohan looked Juuhachi in the eye's with his puppy dog eyes. "Juuhachi will you take me to the fair." Gohan said playfully. Juuhachi just shook her head, the strongest thing in this univers is asking for her to take him to the circus.   
  
Gohan knew that she would, today was her day off. She was going to take Goten anyway, she wouldn't mind if Gohan tagged along. Juuhachi walked to the dresser and stripped of her shirt and boxers. Juuhachi didn't have any shame; she had stripped in front of Gohan before, not even thinking about it. She had learned that doing this would ether make Gohan embarrassed or really really friendly.^_~  
  
Gohan had turned away, and replaced his own shirt and boxers. Gohan has learned to turn away from Juuhachi, and not to turn around till her heard a dresser drawer shut. Juuhachi went downstairs to find Goten eating like crazy, he'd probably stopped getting ready for training when he smelled food. Juuhachi walked up behind Goten, leaning over she gave him a peck on the check. Goten 13 year old hormones shot threw the roof. "So Goten, your taking me on our date today." Juuhachi said teaseling, Goten just nodded and continued eating.  
  
Gohan walked down the stairs, giving his mother and kiss on the check, he sat down next to his brother and proceeded to stuff his face as well. Chi Chi sat down between her sons, noticing how attractive Juuhachi looked. Gohan is so lucky, she is so pretty and smart, and a good cook Chi Chi thought to herself. Gohan was thinking about how happy he was that he was finnaly out of high school. Goten mind was on less important things, like staring at Juuhachi body. She wore a pink tank top, that was very tight, and a pair of black pants.   
  
  
At the Circus...  
  
"That was pretty gay." Goten stated bluntly, they had just gotten off the roaler coaster. Gohan just smirked and Juuhachi frowned. "Goten watch your mouth," Juuhachi said " it was just boring to you because you always ride around on nimbus going god only knows how fast." Gohan chuckled at her, Goten did the same. The two demi-saiyans chuckles were stopped when they heard a loud and vulgar remark from a passer by. Juuhachi was the target of his remark, she just shrugged it off and mutter, "Prick", under her breath.   
  
"What did you call me bitch" The self indulged man said. Juuhachi stood up to the man but was pushed back and surrounded by Gohan and Goten. The man fetched a knife from his pocket, and six for men stepped up behind him.   
  
"I asked you a question, bitch" the lead man hissed. Juuhachi just smirked and walked between Goten and Gohan, half pushing there bulk out of the way. "I called you a prick, which you are, you prick." Juuhachi stated coldly. The man lunged at her with the knife, with all intentions of killing or seriously hurting her.  
  
"Crack!" that horrorific sound echoed on in on, the sound of a bone being broken, shattered even. Gohan and Goten both froze at this sound, there sense picked up the person that had defended there Juuhachi. Trunks, clad in pair of jeans and a thin tank top, stood in front of Juuhachi, his body mass and strength matching Gohan's. "Didn't your mother ever tell you its not nice to try to stab cute girls," Trunks stated, almost as coldly as his father "And its even less smart when her friends are close."   
  
Juuhachi stood there in surprise; she was about to kick the knife away when a sudden gust of air had stopped her. The thugs had managed to pick up there fallen leader and run away, Juuhachi gaze fell upon the muscular back of Trunks. "Hey Goten," Trunks said, more warmly "Why aren't you protecting this cute girl, it would save me the trouble." Goten knew what Trunks was doing, he always found something Goten wanted and tried for it to.   
  
"Trunks, don't bother, im not a toy, you two cant fight over me," Juuhachi stated "Besides, I like men, not boys." Goten and Trunks face's fell, Gohan brightened. "What makes you think you're a man" Juuhachi half chuckled out, Gohan just smirked and rapped an arm around Juuhachi shoulder. "Come on you two, lets go see movie." Gohan said, not even turning back, he started walking towards the exit. Gohan and Juuhachi had managed to keep Trunks and Goten from getting them all kicked out of the movie theater.   
  
After returning home, Goten and Trunks had gone to Goten's room. Trunks had convinced his mother and Goten's to let him stay over. Gohan on the other had didn't like this idea. Gohan had learned that when those two were together and not supervised, there was going to be trouble.   
  
Gohan was walking out of the bathroom in his boxers, ready for bed when he heard voice's from Goten's room. He heard Trunks, Goten and to his shock, Juuhachi. He listened, "Now if you two let me and Gohan sleep, in the morning ill give you both something special." He Heard say Juuhachi say. Gohan just stepped sideways to let Juuhachi walk out of the room, he grabbed her from behind around the waist and buried his face in the back of her neck.  
  
"What kind of surprise." Gohan muttered, into Juuhachi neck. Juuhachi jumped for a second then recomposed herself. "Gohan im going to let you in on a little secret, men can take something so simple as a woman telling them that they will get a surprise, and turn it into what ever sick little fantasies they have." Juuhachi whispered, Gohan grip loosened and she wiped around and caught him in a huge bear hug. "What makes you think women don't do the same." Gohan said, while prying Juuhachi arms apart effortlessly. "Its simple." Gohan smirked at her. "And why is that?" Gohan asked innocently, while wrapping his arms around Juuhachi midsection. "Because, woman only have one head, and that one head is the smart one, men have two heads, they usually think with the dump one." Juuhachi stated, while tapping the back of her hand against Gohan crotch.  
  
Gohan arms fell to his sides, he almost passed out from lack of blood to the head. Juuhachi brushed past him and walked to her room silently, Gohan followed her into the room and closed and locked the door. "That was mean" Gohan stated while trying to calm down. Juuhachi walked into the bathroom they shared and came out a few minutes later ready for bed. She wore a pair of boxers and a really high cut tank top, Gohan noticed if she reached up for something, he could see the bottoms of her breasts.   
  
"What is it with you men and these?" Juuhachi said, while clasping her chest. Gohan blushed deeply and pulled back the cover of his bed, he removed his shirt and pants and collapsed onto his bed. "Gohan im serous, don't ignore me." Juuhachi said, clearly and determinly. "Juuhachi, how should I know." Gohan stated.   
  
Juuhachi walked over to Gohan's bed and sat down next to him, Gohan body stiffened and then relaxed. Gohan eyes opened to see something that would make any man, not matter who, even Vegeta blush, Juuhachi had lifted her top up above her breasts, her pink nipples stood out about 2 centimeters, and her breasts were plump and very firm looking. Gohan passed out, cold.  
  
Cliff hanger suck ^_^  
I would like some tips for part three  
mikewogelius@hotmail.com  
I was also wondering if anyone would like to help me on doing a Future Gohan/ Future Juuhachi fic.  
P.S. THIS IS NOT SET IN THE FUTURE TIMELINE!!!  



	3. Chapter 3

I don't own shit   
  
  
Juuhachi flew threw the sky, letting tear drops fall from her eyes. Juuhachi wasn't flying in any direction, she wasn't even sure how long she had been flying. Juuhachi felt the rain as it poured down onto her already drenched body. The large yellow dome came into her view; she almost flew straight into it. She read the letters that spelled out C-A-P-S-U-L-E C-O-R-P on the side. Juuhachi flew to the window that belonged to Bulma and Vegeta; the sight that she saw made her blush slightly.   
  
She considered just flying to some cave somewhere till she noticed a faint light coming from another room. She peeked in to see Trunks sitting on the floor of his room watching TV. Juuhachi flew up to his window and tapped on it lightly, Trunks didn't notice. Juuhachi sighed and tapped on it again, Trunks head snapped up to her. Trunks stood up and walked over to the window, swinging it open, Juuhachi smiled.   
  
"May I come in, it kind of col..." Juuhachi didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before Trunks pulled her in threw the window and shut it. Juuhachi pressed her head against Trunks chest and cried like she never had before. Trunks didn't know what was wrong, so he just held her shivering body to his own.   
  
"Juuhachi lets get you out of those clothes." Trunks pulled her shirt over her head with little protest; he went over to his dresser drawer and produced a huge fuzzy sweatshirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants. Juuhachi took them in her hands and went to the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later and just standing by the door.   
  
"What happened, why were you out in this." Trunks asked, while walking over to her.   
  
"Me and Gohan had a fight." Tears began to fall from Juuhachi eyes again, before she knew what happened she was pressed against Trunks bear chest again.   
  
"SShh, let it out." Trunks held her for several minutes, Juuhachi body soon relaxed in his arms.   
  
"Now tell me what happen between you and Gohan?"   
  
"I told him that I wanted him to stop bugging me about taking him and Goten to the Zoo and he blew up about me being a bitch."   
  
"Why did he blow up?" Trunks coaxed her to sit down on his bed, he still held her.   
  
"I think he was having a bad day, he'll probably say sorry to me tomorrow."   
  
"Why did you fly all the way out her?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Because I didn't want to spend the night with him, and Goten would have tried something if I went to him."   
  
"What makes you think I wouldn't?" Trunks said jokingly, Juuhachi batted him on the chest playfully.   
  
"You have better control, and your less horny." Juuhachi crawled across Trunks bed and collapsed onto the right side, she closed her eyes and fell asleep within a few seconds. Trunks turned off his TV and laid down next to her, falling asleep as well.   
  
Trunks cracked open his eyes slightly; Juuhachi face was only inches from his. Trunks backed up a little away from her to find her arms wrapped around him, he gently tugged himself away. A strand of blonde hair fell onto Juuhachi face, Trunks brushed it aside.   
  
"You have no idea how beautiful you are." Trunks whispered, Juuhachi laid there unmoving. A knock on his door made Trunks jump slightly, he focused on the KI and found it to belong to his mother.   
  
"Trunks, Gohan called asking if you had seen Juuhachi since last night."   
  
"Umm, No mom I haven't, tell him to call Tien house." Trunks lied.   
  
"Why would she go there?"   
  
"I don't know, she no here thought." Trunks said while looking down at the angel sleeping next to him.   
  
"Alright" Trunks could hear footstep walking away from his room   
  
Trunks felt a hand grab his chest and push him back down, he looked over to see Juuhachi eyes cracked open and a smirk on her lips. "Just how beautiful am I?" Juuhachi asked sweetly, Trunks blushed.   
  
"Y-You were awake?" Juuhachi nodded.   
  
"Very beautiful, if I were Gohan I would never have let you leave." Juuhachi smiled and pushed herself on top of Trunks.   
  
"Thank you" Juuhachi placed her head down on Trunks chest, only to be rolled over on top of.   
  
"Who says you get to be on top." Trunks pinned her wrists above her head playfully, closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep.   
  
"Im going back to sleep"   
  
"No your not, I want to wrestle."   
  
"MMM, no I think that's just the excuse you need."   
  
"Excuse for what." Trunks released her arms, and sat up with each leg on each side of Juuhachi upper stomach, right under her breasts.   
  
Juuhachi raised her hands up and grabbed two handfuls of Trunks pecks. "An excuse to do this to me." Juuhachi twisted each nipple, making Trunks jump.   
  
"Ouch!" Trunks grabbed both of Juuhachi wrists and pried them away from his chest.   
  
"Baby"   
  
"Oh yeah let me twist your nipples, you bitch." Trunks shot his hands at Juuhachi chest just to receive a punch to the chest.   
  
"Don't you call me that, and don't you dare grab me there." Juuhachi bucked Trunks, trying to get him off of her.   
  
"Your lucky I love you" Juuhachi whimpered slightly, Trunks slid off of her.   
  
"Im sorry I tried to grabbed you." Juuhachi sat up and let a few tears slid down her cheeks.   
  
"I said I was sorry." Trunks looked down at the bed, not making eye contact with her.   
  
"I know" Juuhachi lunged at Trunks, pushing his against the bedpost with her weight; she caught both of his hands in hers and forced them into his lap. Juuhachi noted the heated look Trunks gave her, she decided this little game should stop before something happened that they will both regret.   
  
"Trunks I think I should take a shower, a cold one."   
  
"Alright, mind if I join you?" Juuhachi got of the bed and bent over, kissing Trunks lightly on the cheek.   
  
"Maybe some other time." And with that Juuhachi was off to the bathroom.   
  
Trunks sat there for several minutes to Juuhachi walked out of the bathroom with Trunks bathrobe on, she looked very small in it.   
  
"Can I borrow some more clothes?"   
  
"Yeah, im the closet." Trunks pointed to a small door in the far corner of his room.   
  
"Arnt these uncomfortable?" Juuhachi said while grabbing one of his saiyan battle armor under suits.   
  
"Try one on, one sizes fits all." Trunks closed his eyes after saying that. Juuhachi managed to squeeze into it, her body being shown off nicely.   
  
"My tits are being crushed, by stomach bulges and my ass is sticking out." Trunks snickered.   
  
"You got it backwards, your tits are sticking out, you ass is small and cute and your stomach is hard and firm." Juuhachi blushed slightly.   
  
"Thank you, and don't say that about my chest, you're to young." Trunks smirked and stood up, walked over to Juuhachi he pressed his hand to the top of his head then extended his hand over Juuhachi head, which was a few inches above the top of her head.   
  
"You know what I mean" Trunks just nodded.   
  
"Turn around, im changing into something less tight." Trunks did what he was told and Juuhachi slipped into a shirt that was to big for her, so she tucked it into a pair of black shorts that she put on.   
  
"Sorry, I don't have any bra's." Juuhachi just shook her head.   
  
"Im sure you do from all the girls u've dated." Trunks just wrapped his arm around her head, playfully putting her into a headlock.   
  
"Shhh, no ones supose to now about those." Juuhachi wiggled out of his grip.   
  
"Sure." Juuhachi patted Trunks on the back.   
  
"Lets go on a date." Trunks smiled.   
  
"Alright, where to?" Trunks thought for a second.   
  
"The Movies then to lunch, then ill bring you back home so Gohan doesn't go insane." Trunks opened his window.   
  
"Alright." Both Juuhachi and Trunks jumped out the window and blasted off towards the city.   
  
"Remember when we went to the different time thing." Trunks asked to his flight partner.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why couldn't we be together in this time as well?" Trunks asked innocently.   
  
Juuhachi looked over to him, her face softened. "You know I love Gohan."   
  
"I know, but I can always hope."   
  
Juuhachi shifted over till she was within arms reach of Trunks, see kissed him lightly on the lips. "Your always can, and with mine and Gohan relationship the way it is I might be coming to live with you."   
  
Trunks just smirked.   
  
After the movie and lunch Trunks and Juuhachi were on there way back to Gohan's house, they saw a figure flying threw the air, it was Videl.   
  
"Hello Trunks." Videl said smugly, Trunks cheerful face melted away to a scrawl his father would have been proud of.   
  
"Hey bitch." Trunks said coldly, Videl face didn't faultier.   
  
"Wane see a bitch, look at her."   
  
Trunks was about to charge when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He felt Juuhachi whisper "Don't" into his ear.   
  
"Il be seeing yeah around, tell Gohan I said fuck off." With that Videl blasted off.   
  
"What a bitch." Trunks muttered.   
  
"No kidding."   
  
"Lets go"   
  
They were about to blast off until Trunks felt a familiar power right on top of them.   
  
"Juuhachi!" Gohan screamed   
  
"Hello Gohan, how are you." Trunks asked politely, Gohan just nodded at him.   
  
"Im not talking to you." Juuhachi said coldly.   
  
"Come on" Gohan floated towards her, Trunks floated between them.   
  
"She said buzz off." Trunks said colder.   
  
Gohan didn't pay any attention to him and tried to push past him, the next thing Gohan new he was being smashed threw a mountain.   
  
"Enough!" Juuhachi screamed. Gohan floated out of the debris. "No more fighting, Gohan I need time apart from you." With that she blasted off, Trunks shot Gohan a look and blasted off after her.   
  
"Juuhachi wait!"   
  
"What?" Juuhachi down from her top speed to a cruise speed.   
  
"Where are you going."   
  
"I don't know, im going to go to a cave somewhere, curl up, and die."   
  
"The hell you are, your staying with me." Trunks flashed in front of her, she didn't protest Trunks wrapping his arms around her and pulling her along with him, towards capsule corp. Juuhachi was zoning off when she felt a warmth surround her, she opened her eyes to see that herself and Trunks were surrounded in a Golden Aura, she looked up at Trunks face, to her surprise his hair was sticking straight up, he was in a form that only 5 people have achieved in the past one thousand years, he was a Super Saiyan.   
  
"Trunks." Was all Juuhachi could mutter, Trunks looked down at her and stop in the middle of the air.   
  
"What's wrong?" Juuhachi lifted her hand and pushed one of his spikes down, she released her hand and the spike shoot right back up.   
  
"Nothing, lets go." Trunks looked at her for a moment, wrapped his arms around her, and blasted off.   
  
Trunks told his mother of Juuhachi problem, with a little bit of coaxing she agreed that Juuhachi could stay, but not in the same room with him. Juuhachi was given the room next to Trunks, they were linked together by a huge bathroom.   
  
Trunks had just left Juuhachi room, she decided to lay down and take a nap.   
  
Trunks walked down stairs to thank his mother for letting Juuhachi stay when he saw her talking to someone, he walked closer to see Gohan.   
  
"Don't learn do yah, get the fuck out of my house." Trunks made no motion to remove Gohan, he hoped his words would have worked.   
  
Bulma was about to object to Trunks calling it his house when she felt herself being pulled back, she whipped around to she Vegeta, he was smirking. Bulma then relished that there was going to be a fight, she was about to say something but the sound of a wall collapsing stopped her.   
  
Trunks and Gohan were about 70 meters air born, in hand to hand, Ki to Ki combat.   
  
Trunks blocked several of Gohan's blows, Trunks intense training with his father since he was able to walk gave his the advantage, with on swift movement, he broke Gohan hand and smashed his skull, knocking him out cold.   
  
"Damn idiot." Trunks said watching Gohan body hit the ground, he reached into his battle armor shell and produced a sensu bean.   
  
Trunks floated down to Gohan lifeless body and forced the seed down his throat, Gohan stirred. Trunks placed his foot on Gohan throat, Gohan eyes shot open. "Leave Juuhachi alone for a week, come back then, if you don't I kill you now."   
  
"Fine, but if you touch her ill kill you." With that Gohan blasted off into the air, in a rage.   
  
Trunks looked up to his window, sensing someone was watching him. Juuhachi stood there, Trunks could read her face, and it was a mixer of thanking him for not killing Gohan and a anger for treating her like an object.   
  
Trunks shot her a look and floated over to his mother, who was pressed against Vegeta.   
  
"You shouldn't have speared him boy." Trunks paid no attention to his father, he gave his mother an apologetic look for knocking down the wall. Trunks walked up to Juuhachi room, he knocked on the door lightly.   
  
"Im going to bed, im not mad at you, I just need some time to think." Juuhachi said threw the door, Trunks just whispered "goodnight" and walked to his room, he passed out, asleep, facedown. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own shit   
  
Juuhachi flew threw the sky, letting tear drops fall from her eyes. Juuhachi wasn't flying in any direction, she wasn't even sure how long she had been flying. Juuhachi felt the rain as it poured down onto her already drenched body. The large yellow dome came into her view; she almost flew straight into it. She read the letters that spelled out C-A-P-S-U-L-E C-O-R-P on the side. Juuhachi flew to the window that belonged to Bulma and Vegeta; the sight that she saw made her blush slightly.   
  
She considered just flying to some cave somewhere till she noticed a faint light coming from another room. She peeked in to see Trunks sitting on the floor of his room watching TV. Juuhachi flew up to his window and tapped on it lightly, Trunks didn't notice. Juuhachi sighed and tapped on it again, Trunks head snapped up to her. Trunks stood up and walked over to the window, swinging it open, Juuhachi smiled.  
  
"May I come in, it kind of col..." Juuhachi didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before Trunks pulled her in threw the window and shut it. Juuhachi pressed her head against Trunks chest and cried like she never had before. Trunks didn't know what was wrong, so he just held her shivering body to his own.   
  
"Juuhachi lets get you out of those clothes." Trunks pulled her shirt over her head with little protest; he went over to his dresser drawer and produced a huge fuzzy sweatshirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants. Juuhachi took them in her hands and went to the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later and just standing by the door.   
  
"What happened, why were you out in this." Trunks asked, while walking over to her.   
  
"Me and Gohan had a fight." Tears began to fall from Juuhachi eyes again, before she knew what happened she was pressed against Trunks bear chest again.   
  
"SShh, let it out." Trunks held her for several minutes, Juuhachi body soon relaxed in his arms.  
  
"Now tell me what happen between you and Gohan?"   
  
"I told him that I wanted him to stop bugging me about taking him and Goten to the Zoo and he blew up about me being a bitch."   
  
"Why did he blow up?" Trunks coaxed her to sit down on his bed, he still held her.  
  
"I think he was having a bad day, he'll probably say sorry to me tomorrow."   
  
"Why did you fly all the way out her?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because I didn't want to spend the night with him, and Goten would have tried something if I went to him."   
  
"What makes you think I wouldn't?" Trunks said jokingly, Juuhachi batted him on the chest playfully.   
  
"You have better control, and your less horny." Juuhachi crawled across Trunks bed and collapsed onto the right side, she closed her eyes and fell asleep within a few seconds. Trunks turned off his TV and laid down next to her, falling asleep as well.  
  
Trunks cracked open his eyes slightly; Juuhachi face was only inches from his. Trunks backed up a little away from her to find her arms wrapped around him, he gently tugged himself away. A strand of blonde hair fell onto Juuhachi face, Trunks brushed it aside.  
  
"You have no idea how beautiful you are." Trunks whispered, Juuhachi laid there unmoving. A knock on his door made Trunks jump slightly, he focused on the KI and found it to belong to his mother.  
  
"Trunks, Gohan called asking if you had seen Juuhachi since last night."   
  
"Umm, No mom I haven't, tell him to call Tien house." Trunks lied.   
  
"Why would she go there?"   
  
"I don't know, she no here thought." Trunks said while looking down at the angel sleeping next to him.  
  
"Alright" Trunks could hear footstep walking away from his room  
  
Trunks felt a hand grab his chest and push him back down, he looked over to see Juuhachi eyes cracked open and a smirk on her lips. "Just how beautiful am I?" Juuhachi asked sweetly, Trunks blushed.  
  
"Y-You were awake?" Juuhachi nodded.  
  
"Very beautiful, if I were Gohan I would never have let you leave." Juuhachi smiled and pushed herself on top of Trunks.   
  
"Thank you" Juuhachi placed her head down on Trunks chest, only to be rolled over on top of.   
  
"Who says you get to be on top." Trunks pinned her wrists above her head playfully, closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep.   
  
"Im going back to sleep"  
  
"No your not, I want to wrestle."   
  
"MMM, no I think that's just the excuse you need."   
  
"Excuse for what." Trunks released her arms, and sat up with each leg on each side of Juuhachi upper stomach, right under her breasts.  
  
Juuhachi raised her hands up and grabbed two handfuls of Trunks pecks. "An excuse to do this to me." Juuhachi twisted each nipple, making Trunks jump.  
  
"Ouch!" Trunks grabbed both of Juuhachi wrists and pried them away from his chest.  
  
"Baby"   
  
"Oh yeah let me twist your nipples, you bitch." Trunks shot his hands at Juuhachi chest just to receive a punch to the chest.  
  
"Don't you call me that, and don't you dare grab me there." Juuhachi bucked Trunks, trying to get him off of her.  
  
"Your lucky I love you" Juuhachi whimpered slightly, Trunks slid off of her.  
  
"Im sorry I tried to grabbed you." Juuhachi sat up and let a few tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"I said I was sorry." Trunks looked down at the bed, not making eye contact with her.  
  
"I know" Juuhachi lunged at Trunks, pushing his against the bedpost with her weight; she caught both of his hands in hers and forced them into his lap. Juuhachi noted the heated look Trunks gave her, she decided this little game should stop before something happened that they will both regret.  
  
"Trunks I think I should take a shower, a cold one."   
  
"Alright, mind if I join you?" Juuhachi got of the bed and bent over, kissing Trunks lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Maybe some other time." And with that Juuhachi was off to the bathroom.  
  
Trunks sat there for several minutes to Juuhachi walked out of the bathroom with Trunks bathrobe on, she looked very small in it.  
  
"Can I borrow some more clothes?"   
  
"Yeah, im the closet." Trunks pointed to a small door in the far corner of his room.  
  
"Arnt these uncomfortable?" Juuhachi said while grabbing one of his saiyan battle armor under suits.  
  
"Try one on, one sizes fits all." Trunks closed his eyes after saying that. Juuhachi managed to squeeze into it, her body being shown off nicely.   
  
"My tits are being crushed, by stomach bulges and my ass is sticking out." Trunks snickered.   
  
"You got it backwards, your tits are sticking out, you ass is small and cute and your stomach is hard and firm." Juuhachi blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you, and don't say that about my chest, you're to young." Trunks smirked and stood up, walked over to Juuhachi he pressed his hand to the top of his head then extended his hand over Juuhachi head, which was a few inches above the top of her head.  
  
"You know what I mean" Trunks just nodded.  
  
"Turn around, im changing into something less tight." Trunks did what he was told and Juuhachi slipped into a shirt that was to big for her, so she tucked it into a pair of black shorts that she put on.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have any bra's." Juuhachi just shook her head.  
  
"Im sure you do from all the girls u've dated." Trunks just wrapped his arm around her head, playfully putting her into a headlock.   
  
"Shhh, no ones supose to now about those." Juuhachi wiggled out of his grip.  
  
"Sure." Juuhachi patted Trunks on the back.  
  
"Lets go on a date." Trunks smiled.  
  
"Alright, where to?" Trunks thought for a second.  
  
"The Movies then to lunch, then ill bring you back home so Gohan doesn't go insane." Trunks opened his window.  
  
"Alright." Both Juuhachi and Trunks jumped out the window and blasted off towards the city.  
  
"Remember when we went to the different time thing." Trunks asked to his flight partner.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why couldn't we be together in this time as well?" Trunks asked innocently.  
  
Juuhachi looked over to him, her face softened. "You know I love Gohan."  
  
"I know, but I can always hope."  
  
Juuhachi shifted over till she was within arms reach of Trunks, see kissed him lightly on the lips. "Your always can, and with mine and Gohan relationship the way it is I might be coming to live with you."   
  
Trunks just smirked.  
  
After the movie and lunch Trunks and Juuhachi were on there way back to Gohan's house, they saw a figure flying threw the air, it was Videl.  
  
"Hello Trunks." Videl said smugly, Trunks cheerful face melted away to a scrawl his father would have been proud of.  
  
"Hey bitch." Trunks said coldly, Videl face didn't faultier.  
  
"Wane see a bitch, look at her."   
  
Trunks was about to charge when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He felt Juuhachi whisper "Don't" into his ear.  
  
"Il be seeing yeah around, tell Gohan I said fuck off." With that Videl blasted off.   
  
"What a bitch." Trunks muttered.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Lets go"   
  
They were about to blast off until Trunks felt a familiar power right on top of them.   
  
"Juuhachi!" Gohan screamed  
  
"Hello Gohan, how are you." Trunks asked politely, Gohan just nodded at him.  
  
"Im not talking to you." Juuhachi said coldly.  
  
"Come on" Gohan floated towards her, Trunks floated between them.  
  
"She said buzz off." Trunks said colder.  
  
Gohan didn't pay any attention to him and tried to push past him, the next thing Gohan new he was being smashed threw a mountain.  
  
"Enough!" Juuhachi screamed. Gohan floated out of the debris. "No more fighting, Gohan I need time apart from you." With that she blasted off, Trunks shot Gohan a look and blasted off after her.  
  
"Juuhachi wait!"   
  
"What?" Juuhachi down from her top speed to a cruise speed.  
  
"Where are you going."   
  
"I don't know, im going to go to a cave somewhere, curl up, and die."  
  
"The hell you are, your staying with me." Trunks flashed in front of her, she didn't protest Trunks wrapping his arms around her and pulling her along with him, towards capsule corp. Juuhachi was zoning off when she felt a warmth surround her, she opened her eyes to see that herself and Trunks were surrounded in a Golden Aura, she looked up at Trunks face, to her surprise his hair was sticking straight up, he was in a form that only 5 people have achieved in the past one thousand years, he was a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Trunks." Was all Juuhachi could mutter, Trunks looked down at her and stop in the middle of the air.  
  
"What's wrong?" Juuhachi lifted her hand and pushed one of his spikes down, she released her hand and the spike shoot right back up.  
  
"Nothing, lets go." Trunks looked at her for a moment, wrapped his arms around her, and blasted off.  
  
Trunks told his mother of Juuhachi problem, with a little bit of coaxing she agreed that Juuhachi could stay, but not in the same room with him. Juuhachi was given the room next to Trunks, they were linked together by a huge bathroom.  
  
Trunks had just left Juuhachi room, she decided to lay down and take a nap.  
  
Trunks walked down stairs to thank his mother for letting Juuhachi stay when he saw her talking to someone, he walked closer to see Gohan.  
  
"Don't learn do yah, get the fuck out of my house." Trunks made no motion to remove Gohan, he hoped his words would have worked.   
  
Bulma was about to object to Trunks calling it his house when she felt herself being pulled back, she whipped around to she Vegeta, he was smirking. Bulma then relished that there was going to be a fight, she was about to say something but the sound of a wall collapsing stopped her.  
  
Trunks and Gohan were about 70 meters air born, in hand to hand, Ki to Ki combat.  
  
Trunks blocked several of Gohan's blows, Trunks intense training with his father since he was able to walk gave his the advantage, with on swift movement, he broke Gohan hand and smashed his skull, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Damn idiot." Trunks said watching Gohan body hit the ground, he reached into his battle armor shell and produced a sensu bean.  
  
Trunks floated down to Gohan lifeless body and forced the seed down his throat, Gohan stirred. Trunks placed his foot on Gohan throat, Gohan eyes shot open. "Leave Juuhachi alone for a week, come back then, if you don't I kill you now."  
  
"Fine, but if you touch her ill kill you." With that Gohan blasted off into the air, in a rage.  
  
Trunks looked up to his window, sensing someone was watching him. Juuhachi stood there, Trunks could read her face, and it was a mixer of thanking him for not killing Gohan and a anger for treating her like an object.  
  
Trunks shot her a look and floated over to his mother, who was pressed against Vegeta.  
  
"You shouldn't have speared him boy." Trunks paid no attention to his father, he gave his mother an apologetic look for knocking down the wall. Trunks walked up to Juuhachi room, he knocked on the door lightly.   
  
"Im going to bed, im not mad at you, I just need some time to think." Juuhachi said threw the door, Trunks just whispered "goodnight" and walked to his room, he passed out, asleep, facedown.  
  
Trunks stood in the shower, letting the hot water run down his nude skin. His thoughts were jumbled around Gohan, his training, his mother, Videl, and most of all, Juuhachi. Trunks leaned against the side of the shower, noticing that the tiles felt cold to the touch. Trunks heard a door crack and saw a figure walk past the shower doors.  
  
"Morning Trunks." Juuhachi chirped cheerfully, walking over to the mirror and pulling out Trunks toothbrush. Juuhachi heard a grunt of acknowledgement, she brushed her teeth while humming a little toon.  
  
"You know I would like some privacy." Trunks said while stepping out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist, using his tail to hold it up. Juuhachi eyes ran over his body, she smirked.   
  
"Im sorry, but if I recall, I got stuck baby sitting you when you were younger," Juuhachi turned sideways and lifted the tank top up slightly, she ran a hand over her flat and toned stomach "Remember bath time." Juuhachi detected a slight pink color in Trunks cheeks, she let her tank top fall back over her stomach, she raised her arms above her head and stretched, several cracking sounds could be heard.  
  
"Im older," Trunks said with a huge grin "Must be cold in here." Trunks muttered the last part under his breath, Juuhachi picked up a hair brush and smacked Trunks in the back of the head.  
  
"Turn around." Juuhachi demanded, Trunks just gave her a curious look. "I want to change into something more presentable." Trunks turned around, his arms crossed over his chest. Juuhachi removed her Pajamas, and admired her body in the mirror.  
  
"Im trusting you Trunks." Juuhachi said, while turning around and grabbing a pile of neatly folded clothes she had brought with her into the bathroom.   
  
"What if I turned around?" Trunks asked innocently.  
  
"You would get a thrill, and you would lose my faith in you." Juuhachi put on the pants and threw the shirt over her shoulder, she walked over to Trunks back and ran a finger over the base of his tail, Trunks shuddered.  
  
"Juuhachi don't, that's not funny." Trunks leaned backwards, almost letting the towel fall. Juuhachi withdrew her hand and put the shirt on, she tied the bottom of the shirt in a knot under her breasts. She walked in front of Trunks, who gave her a nod of approval.  
  
"You are so hot." Trunks said mockingly, Juuhachi walked out of the bathroom and came back later with a hand full of clothes. She threw them at Trunks, who caught them in his free hand; he wrapped his tail around her waist in an attempted to free up his other hand.  
  
"You dressing me now?" Trunks said dead serious, "And would you give me some privacy." Juuhachi made no attempt to turn around; Trunks smirked and dropped his towel, Trunks changed into his clothes with little trouble.   
  
Juuhachi just stood there with her arms folded over her chest, she could feel her face turning red. "Told you I grew." Trunks walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.   
  
Meanwhile at the Son's Residents...  
  
Gohan was sitting in the middle of his room, legs crossed, meditating. Gohan thoughts were focused, he planned on patching up his relationship with Juuhachi and Trunks and possibly going back to the time chamber with Piccolo or Goten.  
  
Gohan thought he heard a slight tapping sound at his window, he ignored it, thinking it was his imagination. He heard it again, he got up and walked over to it, memories of how he and Juuhachi had started there relationship at this window. His thoughts were stopped when he saw the last person he expected, Videl. His first thought was to tell her to leave, but he noticed her eyes were all puffy and she looked like she had been threw hell.   
  
"I-I know you hate me, but you're the only person that I can come to." Videl choked out, she began to lose her ability to fly, and Gohan reached out and pulled her inside, sitting her in the window frame. "What do you want." Gohan said coldly, That was it, Videl broke down and started crying again.  
  
Gohan instincs kicked in, his body told him to hold her. "Why are you crying?" Gohan said, a little warmer. Videl couldn't answer, she was crying to hard. Gohan felt himself sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms. Videl crying let up a little bit.   
  
"My dad, he died this morning." Videl cried into Gohans shoulder, Gohan felt his stomach turn, the idea of her losing her father like he had made him show a lot more compassion.  
  
"Im so sorry Videl." Gohan put aside all his hate for this woman, and held her to his chest. Videl watched as Gohan picked her up and put her in his bed, he turned out the light light and said, "Get some rest, well talk in the morning." 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own dbz  
  
  
10 months later...  
  
Trunk knew Juuhachi was still vulnerable after she and Gohan broke up, but he had to admit, she had been pretty strong willed since it happened. As he sat on the edge of the sink, he thought over his feelings. He knew he loved her, but was that enough? What had been so appealing to her about Gohan? And did she find the same thing attractive in him? He had to get answers, and he had to sort out their friendship. If they were going to be more than friends he wanted to make sure they both wanted it.  
  
Trunks felt a hand on his cheek, he looked up and gave Juuhachi a weak smile.   
  
"I didn't hear you come in." Trunks spread his legs apart and pulled Juuhachi toward him, she didn't protest. Juuhachi gave him a slight kiss on the cheek; Trunks closed his eyes and sighed. Juuhachi ran a hand over Trunks cheek, he cracked open his eyes and looked at her in suspicion.  
  
"What are you doing sweetie." Trunks said jokingly, Juuhachi kissed Trunks again, but this time on the lips, he blushed this time.   
  
"Im just wondering if you're going to grow facial hair." Juuhachi turned around and hoped up on the counter, Trunks arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.   
  
"I don't think so, my dad says saiyans don't grow facial hair." Juuhachi didn't even hear him, she was lost in the warm feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach. "It must be because im so close to Trunks." She thought.  
  
Juuhachi felt Trunks stiffen "What's wrong Trunks?"   
  
"I have to tell you something." Trunks placed his forehead against the back of her neck, not wanting to make eye contact with her.  
  
"Well im not going to wait all day, you know I have stuff to d..." Trunks put his finger over her lips, Juuhachi looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I think im falling in love with you."   
  
"No you don't, your confusing Lust for Love." Juuhachi could feel his heart pounding.  
  
  
"I do, i've been thinking about this for almost a year." Juuhachi face softened, she hoped off the counter and turned around, facing Trunks.  
  
"How about a date?" Trunks asked innocently.  
  
"Promise to take it slow, and not to be disappointed if you do find out its not love." Juuhachi asked, Trunks nodded.  
  
"I can't believe you said yes!" Trunks half yelled, Juuhachi just shook her head.  
  
"Its not a real date, its just two best friend going out for dinner." Juuhachi said with a smirk.  
  
"Call it what you want, but I think it's a date," Trunks face flashed a shade of guilt "What about Gohan."  
  
"What about him, he's with Videl now," Juuhachi face cracked a tiny smile "Ever since her father died, she's been a new woman."  
  
"I think I see little Videl and Gohan`s running around soon." Juuhachi giggled.   
  
"Maybe we'll see some like Trunks and Juuhachi's running around to." Juuhachi said while walking over to the part of the sink with the mirror.  
  
"Really" Trunks whispered while hoping off the sink and wrapping his arms around her mid section from behind. Juuhachi leaned backwards and let Trunks hold her.  
  
"Goten!" Videl screamed.  
  
"What?" Goten asked innocently.  
  
Videl stood at his door wrapped in a towel with a bottle of shampoo in her hand, her hair was pink.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll come out with clean water and some soap." Goten tried not to laugh while saying that.  
  
"Your dead." Videl lunged at Goten, he rolled off his bed in time and sprinted for his door, he felt a hand grab his ankle and he feel face first with Videl on top.  
  
"Hey!" Goten tried to buck off Videl, she poured some of the shampoo/dye into her hand and rubbed it into Goten hair. Videl watched as Goten hair turned pink, and to her surprise gold. Goten threw Videl off of him and hopped up, ready for a fight.  
  
"Why I should kick..." Videl noticed her towel had come undone, she grabbed the blanket off of Goten bed and wrapped it around herself.  
  
"Im going to get you back." Videl swore as she brushed past him. Goten cheeks were bright red, he needed to get a cold shower in before he went out to train with Videl and Gohan.  
  
"Hey bro, why was Videl hair pink?" Gohan walked in and noticed Goten embarrassment.   
  
"I did it, and she came in here and tried to fight me, all she did was lose her towel." Goten attempted to compose himself.  
  
"So, that why she was wrapped in your blanket?" Goten nodded.  
  
"That's funny, hey cancel the training, I have to go with mom to the city." Goten nodded, Videl walked into the room just as Gohan was leaving, he explained to her what he was doing, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him to have fun.  
  
"So its just you and me." Videl said evilly.  
  
"Im stronger then you, you don't scare me." Goten said calmly and coldly, Videl just smirked.  
  
Videl walked over to Goten, she could see a shade of pink still in his cheeks. Videl ran a finger along his cheek, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"What are you doing." Goten asked, Videl stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Gohan asked me to marry him last night." Goten face brightened, he leaned over and grabbed Videl by the waist, and picked her up well above his head.  
  
"That's great!" Goten twirled around, Videl was giggling the whole time.   
  
"Goten put me down, im going to be sick." Goten set her down and grabbed her in an enormous bear hug.  
  
"Goten your so funny." Videl pushed Goten away, playfully.  
  
Videl lunged at Goten, this time she got him. Goten was forced to the ground with Videl on top, she managed to lock him in a headlock, when they were both on their knees.  
  
"I think that my brother has a good taste in women." Goten said while letting Videl have her moment, he knew he could break the hold in a matter of seconds, but he enjoyed these little matches they had.  
  
"Thank you" Videl let go of Goten and kissed the top of his head, his spiky Super Saiyan hair going up her nose. Videl placed her hand on top of Goten head, playing with his hair.  
  
"What are you doing."   
  
"I always wondered what Super Saiyan hair felt like, it's so soft and warm." Videl noticed Goten blushing; she wrapped her hand around as much hair as possible and gave it a slight tug, she and Goten stood up slowly.  
  
"Come on, ill make you something to eat." Videl took her hand from Goten hair, she was surprised to see little golden dots eliminating her hand. Videl moved her hand back and force, watching as the dot dissipated from her hand, she hand soon returned to its normal color.  
  
"Having fun." Goten said impassionedly. Videl gave him a playful look, Goten just smirked. "Yes, all the hair turned gold." Videl jaw almost dropped, she smacked Goten on the side of the head.  
  
"What a idiot!" Videl saw a hurt look on Goten face. Goten smiled and they both walked down to the kitchen.  
  
"Trunks you almost done." Juuhachi said impatiently, standing outside the shower door. Trunks just grunted, he was leaning against the shower wall half asleep.  
  
"If were going to go on a date, you need to hurry."   
  
"Why don't you just come in here then, ms. Bitches a lot."  
  
Trunks smirked to himself, he knew this argument, till he heard the shower door open behind him.  
  
"Didn't think I would come in here did yah." Trunks cringed. Trunk knew that she was probably nude, he didn't dare turn around.  
  
Trunks saw some movement by his head as Juuhachi reached for the bar of soap, Trunks felt her breasts press against his back, he concentrated on thoughts of martial arts techniques.  
  
"You alright." Juuhachi asked while stepping in front of him, she could have sworn she saw him jump at her movements. Trunks clamped his eyes shut.  
  
"You know what's going to happen if I open my eyes." Trunks felt Juuhachi finger lift his chin up.   
  
"Open them, you love me, remember." Trunks cracked his eyes open and stared straight at her naked form, his hormones ragged.   
  
"See, nothing you haven't seen." Juuhachi smirked, she glanced over Trunks body as he was doing it to her. She was impressed at his build, his "Other" parts were of no interests to her yet.  
  
Juuhachi just started giggling, she placed a hand on his chest.   
  
"Is that giggling a good thing juu?" Juuhachi just shook her head and turned around, Trunks took the chance and began massaging her shoulders.   
  
"If we get married, you're doing this everyday." Juuhachi twisted the hot knob, to add some more hot water to the stream of water.  
  
"If we get married well being be doing other stuff all the time." Trunks let his tail unravel from around his waist, which he did very rarely. Juuhachi jumped when she felt his tail rubbing against the back of her leg, she reached down and grabbed it, Trunks yelped. Juuhachi rubbed the tip of the tail against her palm, she slide her hand up and down it a few times till she felt Trunks moan. Juuhachi looked at the clock, which was mounted on the inside of one of the shower knob, she frowned, and stepped out of the shower, she toweled her body off and stepped into her room. Trunks stepped out behind her and wrapped a towel around his waist, he walked into her room.  
  
"Do you mind." Juuhachi said harshly, Trunks smirked, and leaned against the doorframe.   
  
"I just saw you naked." Juuhachi frowned; she dropped the towel that was wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Fine, but you better be ready in one hour." Juuhachi pulled out a pair of clean panties, she pulled them up and turned sideways in front of the mirror, Trunks walked over and leaned against the side of the mirror. Juuhachi ignored him and pulled a white bra out of the drawer next to where the panties were. Juuhachi hooked the bra from in front, she pushed her breasts up and let them back down. "Wow." Was all Trunks could think. Juuhachi took a black dress out of the closet, she pulled it on with a little effort, and she zipped up the back and strolled back and forth in front of the mirror.  
  
"Wow, you're so hot." Trunks whispered, Juuhachi flashed him a small smile.   
  
"Go get ready." Trunks pushed off the mirror and walked over to her, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, he stepped out threw the door and walked threw the bathroom to his bedroom.  
  
About two hours later, Trunks and Juuhachi sat on top of Orange Star high School, talking...  
  
"That was fun, I really enjoyed spending time with you." Juuhachi blushed a little.  
  
"Really, I enjoyed it to." Trunks blushed to.  
  
"This is dumb, were acting like were a couple of dumb kids." Juuhachi frowned, she placed a finger gentle on Trunks chest.  
  
"You are still a kid."   
  
"Maybe, but a kid can still love someone." Juuhachi frown lessened till it turned into a small smile.  
  
"We should go home." Trunks nodded, they both stood up and stood on the edge of the roof.  
  
"Juuhachi can I ask you something?" Juuhachi turned her head to him.  
  
Why is he blushing? Juuhachi thought to herself.  
  
"Why arn't you shy?" Juuhachi grinned and floated up slightly, Trunks followed her.  
  
"Il tell you if you beat me." Juuhachi blasted off, at top speed, it took Trunks a second to figure out what she wanted him to beat her at, he to, took off.  
  
Within second Trunks had caught up with Juuhachi, he could have beaten her back to Capsule Corporation with little effort. Juuhachi looked at him and smirked, she threw all her way sideways, ramming into him. Trunks plummeted towards the ground, till he regained his center of balance. Juuhachi had now gotten a slight lead on him.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs, the ground beneath him, even it being to far away, was compacted downward into a large crater. Super Saiyan Trunks took off at his maximum, overtaking Juuhachi within seconds.  
  
"Took yah long enough." Juuhachi floated over to Trunks, he control his aura so it surrounded her, pulling her towards his warm body.  
  
"You never answered my question." Trunks moved his arms around her, his tail massaging her leg. Juuhachi ignored Trunks and looked down at his tail, which was slowly disappearing under her dress.  
  
"Get that tail out of there." Trunks face stayed firm, but soft.  
  
"Oh that old thing, I don't control that." Juuhachi felt the tip of the tail start to rub her thigh, she reached down and took the tail into her hand, digging her fingernails in.  
  
Trunks snatched his tail back from Juuhachi, holding back tears.  
  
"To answer your question, im not shy because I have nothing to be ashamed of." Trunks frowned, she could tell he was expecting a different answer.  
  
"I thought it was because you were gay." Juuhachi jaw dropped in shock, she was tempted to bring her knee up and bury it into Trunks crotch. "Im serious, you never did any thing with Gohan and you don't seem to care if I see you naked."  
  
"Trunks your such an idiot." Juuhachi pushed Trunks away, and blasted off.  
  
The next day...  
  
Vegeta sat on the top of the gravity doom, his day of training was over, had promised Bulma that he would attend a party that he knew nothing about. His sense of pride had not let him break his promise, which he had made with her in the lust of sex. He cursed himself for making a decision when he knew that his better judgment was being compromised, but nonetheless he had made it and he was going to keep it.   
  
"Vegeta, can you come down here for a second?" Bulma asked, standing in front of the door. Vegeta slid of the dome, stopping himself a few inches from the ground; he floated down till he was face to face with his mate.  
  
"What do you want from me now Bulma." Bulma face went from a smirk to a small smile; she knew that he must be in a good mood, well a good mood for Vegeta, because he had called her by her real name, not one of his annoying nicknames.  
  
"Can you please take a shower, wake up your son, and make sure that BOTH of you don't wear saiyan armor." Vegeta nodded at her, and brushed past her on the way to the house. Bulma grabbed his arm, Vegeta turned around into a very nice kiss. Bulma pushed away and mouthed the word Thank You, Vegeta continued walking to the house.  
  
Trunks laid on his bed only wearing pair of silk boxers, he had kicked his blanket off during the night. Juuhachi stood leaning against the frame of his door, watching him sleep. A rush of emotions over took her, she stared at his sleeping form, wondering if this boy was intended to be her life mate.  
  
"Mmm" Trunks turned over, he cracked open his eyes and stared at his ceiling. He felt a weight press down on his stomach, he looked down long enough to see Juuhachi crawling over him.   
  
"Mind if I join you?" Trunks rolled back over, draping his right arm over her, he pulled her on top of him. Juuhachi smiled at him and laid her head on his chest, she listened as Trunks heart bet on.   
  
"Last night was so much fun." Trunks said, with a yawn added to the end. Juuhachi whispered an acknowledgment to his comment, and slowly fell back asleep, as did Trunks.  
  
Vegeta was about to open Trunks door to tell him what his mother had requested of him, but he felt two presences in the room, he decided it be best that if someone were to walk in on them, it would be his mother.  
  
"Are we there yet." Goten asked impatience as the air car flew along the high way, its destination was the party at Capsule Corporation this afternoon.   
  
"No, and if you ask again ill turn this car right around." Chi Chi said keeping her eyes on the road the whole time. Goten looked over, watching as Videl stared out the window. Gohan had offered to let her sit in front, but she had declined, and as for Goten, he was in the back no matter what.  
  
Videl looked over to see Goten staring at her, he turned his gaze away from her when she had seen him staring. Videl thought about him for a moment, she felt a little bad for him, him and Trunks were best friend, but now he was supposal with Juuhachi, the girl of his dreams, and it didn't take a genius to know that Goten had a crush on her, she sighed and leaned off the window and onto Goten, he stiffened at her touch.   
  
"Found a big new teddy bear?" Gohan asked playfully, Goten blushed a little.  
  
"Jealous?" Videl said while wrapping her arms around Goten waist, and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh him, no way." Gohan turned around, knowing that he would not win this little conversation.   
  
"Don't worry Goten, girls don't have cutties." Videl made sure Gohan wasn't looking, the hand she had wrapped around his, she pinched his ass, and Goten almost jumped threw the roof on the car.  
  
"Were almost there." Chi Chi sighed.  
  
"Trunks are you up yet." Bulma asked, pushing open her sons bedroom door, she gasped.  
  
Juuhachi was laying on top of Trunks, both of her legs on each side of Trunks right leg, he head on his chest, and their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Hey you two, get up." Bulma said calmly, both stirred and cracked open their eyes.  
  
"Why do we have to get up." Trunks asked, still half asleep.  
  
"The party!" Bulma half screamed, Trunks rolled off the bed and gave Bulma a slight smile. Bulma walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Trunks, help me up." Juuhachi said jokingly, she was laying on her back with her t-shirt crunched up, exposing her stomach. Juuhachi saw a tint of pink in Trunks cheeks, she ran a hand over her bare stomach and sighed, more in irritation then any thing.  
  
"What is with men and these." Juuhachi whispered, Trunks gave her a heated look. Juuhachi stood up and pushed Trunks back to the bed, he was forced to sit down, with his legs over the edge.   
  
"Promise me that you will behave." Trunks nodded, standing up he tried to walk past Juuhachi, and she pushed herself against him, making him fall back to the bed.   
  
"I promise ilk be good." Trunks tried to prey Juuhachi off of him, but she protested. "We have to get ready for the party, remember." Juuhachi sighed, she lifted herself off and strolled over to the closet. She hummed while she pulled out some clothes for Trunks and herself.   
  
"You know, im old enough to pick out my own clothes." Trunks whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. Juuhachi sighed and leaned back into him.  
  
Trunks put his head on Juuhachi shoulder, "This party is going to be boring, most of the people are going to be Bulma's Business friends and only a few people were going to notice."   
  
"Here," Juuhachi turned around and handed Trunks a pair of folded pants, and a dress shirt "Put these on, you'll look nice." Juuhachi could still see a hint of pink in his cheeks, she smirked.  
  
"Why are you smirking like that Juu?" Trunks asked innocently, Juuhachi just smiled and turned around, determined to find something nice for herself to wear. Trunks took this chance to walk to the bathroom and change into his outfit.  
  
"Why do I have to wear this, its not like this party is for me." Trunks talked to himself, he looked in the mirror and sighed.   
  
Trunks walked out of the bathroom, "Hey Juuhachi do I look dumb in this sh..." The rest of Trunks sentence just disappeared. Juuhachi gave Trunks a small smile, Trunks was looking at her body. She was wearing a red tank top, with the sides of her breasts showing, and far as he could tell she wore no bra, just a swim suit top, and pair of nice shorts, that were cut several inches above her knees, and he speculated she had a bikini bottom under them.   
  
"Wow" Trunks mouthed the word, Juuhachi saw this and blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you," Juuhachi blushing subsided and she smirked "You look very handsome Trunksie."   
  
Trunks winced at his nickname she had given him, he thanked Kami that she only used it in private. Juuhachi open that door and strolled out into the hallway, Trunks followed behind her. The party Bulma had planned a few weeks ago wasn't formal, it was her Business friends and their family's, which means their will be small children their.  
  
"Hope mom can keep dad from eating any little kids." Trunks said scratching at his shirt. Trunks sighed and tore the shirt off, Juuhachi shot him a death glare.  
  
"Im a guy, I can walk around with no shirt on." Trunks brushed past her, Juuhachi frowned and decided to let Bulma deal with him. Then continued down the hall till they came across a spiral staircase, with a laundry basket tucked into the corner. Juuhachi snatched a wife beater out of it, she threw it to Trunks.  
  
"At least wear this." Juuhachi said calmly and very coldly. Trunks slipped on the shirt, and they both walked down the stairs. Juuhachi slipped her hand into Trunks, lacing her fingers into his.  
  
"You should have combed your hair." Trunks stepped off the last stair to see his mother, she was already telling him what to do. Trunks smirked, now wanting to let his mother get away with ordering him around. Trunks sighed and his hair raised and turned shades of gold.  
  
Trunks thought he heard his mother produce a growl. Juuhachi seeing that this wasn't the time or place to a fight, she reached into her shorts and took out a mini comb.  
  
"Transform back, please, for me." Trunks turned his gaze from his mother back to Juuhachi, his face softened. Trunks leaned towards her, Juuhachi kissed him on the cheek slightly. Trunks hair fell back to normal and she combed it into place.  
  
"Now no transforming." Juuhachi nagged, jokingly. Bulma shot Juuhachi a look of gratitude. Bulma heard the doorbell ring, she sighed and walked over to it. Trunks and Juuhachi snuck out the back door, to find that the Capsule Corporation pool was filled with toys, and other floating things.  
  
"Guess it's a pool party." Trunks nodded in approval. Juuhachi crossed her arms over her chest, she walked over to a lawn chair and sat down. Trunks was about to till her heard someone scream his name, he whipped around to see Goten walking up to them, with Gohan, Videl and Chi Chi walking several paces behind them.  
  
Trunks shot his long time friend a small smile. Goten eyes wondered back and forth between Trunks face and Juuhachi. Trunks wrapped his arm around Goten neck and gave him a more then playful squeeze, Goten knew what Trunks was trying to tell him.   
  
"Hey." Gohan said, Trunks released Goten neck and turned to receive and hug from Gohan. Chi Chi did the same, but Videl hung back, afraid of Trunks.  
  
"Im not going to hurt you." Trunks said jokily, he strolled over to Videl.  
  
"Your not mad at me still." Trunks shook his head and picked her up into a monster bear hug.   
  
Gohan felt a hand touch his shoulder; he turned his head slightly to see Juuhachi. Gohan emotions got the best of him and he turned around and wrapped Juuhachi in his huge arms.  
  
"I missed you to Gohan." Juuhachi said, doing her best to wrap her arms around him. Trunks let go of Videl, turning to see Gohan and Juuhachi, he smiled. Trunks didn't like Gohan much, but to see Juuhachi happy and smiling made him fell good.  
  
"Hey Chi Chi, how are you." Trunks said politely, Chi Chi just smiled and gave him a peek on the cheek.  
  
"You're getting so big, I remember when you used to be just a little baby." Trunks blushed slightly, everyone else snickered. Trunks wrapped an arm around Videl, and the other around Chi Chi.   
  
"Enjoy yourselves." Juuhachi went back to her lawn chair, removing her pants and tank top, she began sun bathing. Videl and Chi Chi went to find Bulma, and Goten and Gohan went with Trunks to the area beside the pool, which was a set up area with a basketball net, baseball diamond, and football field.  
  
About 2 hours later, more everyone had arrived. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta were playing and not so friendly game of basketball. Most of the men that Bulma had invited were playing other sports, and the women were sunbathing, talking, or preparing food. The small children were playing in the pool; some of the teenagers were also.   
  
Juuhachi stood up, looking down at her artificial skin, she frowned. Her skin color hadn't changed, she knew it wouldn't, but sun bathing was somehow relaxing to her. Juuhachi caught most of the young teenage boys, around Trunks age, staring at her body. A dirty thought came to Juuhachi mind, but she dismissed it.  
  
Videl was playing football with the guys. The rest of the Z-gang had declined to attend. Bulma and Chi Chi were talking at a picnic table, which was a few meters from the grill, where cooks were cooking pounds and pounds of meat.  
  
Juuhachi strolled over to the basketball net, Trunks threw the ball threw the hoop, he and Gohan threw their arms in the air, and Vegeta and Goten frowned.  
  
"You win?" Juuhachi asked Trunks, who jogged up to her, picking her up and twirling her around.   
  
"Hell yeah!" Trunks set her down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Juuhachi could have sworn she heard all the boys that were gawking at her before moan in disbelief.   
  
Trunks wrapped his arms around her, Juuhachi sighed and leaned into Trunks, wanting to make sure that all those "Boys" wouldn't doubt that he was her boyfriend, even though in reality they were nothing but really close friends.  
  
"You need a swim." Juuhachi said, waving her hand in front of her nose, playfully. Trunks smirked and picked Juuhachi up, Juuhachi protested for a second before Trunks set her down, into the pool. Juuhachi scowled and reached up for Trunks crotch, Trunks blushed slightly till he felt Juuhachi hand wrap around his belt and pull him in.   
  
"I said you needed a swim, not me." Juuhachi grabbed Trunks head and dunked him under the water.  
  
Trunks floated there, a few feet under the surface, Juuhachi legs dangling in front of him. Trunks grabbed both of Juuhachi ankles and yanked her under, she continued floating down. Trunks grabbed her by the waist, they both floated down to the bottom of the 10 foot pool. Juuhachi sat down on the bottom, her legs crossed, she looked very calm. Trunks gave her a odd look, then he relised that she didn't need to breath, but he did.   
  
Trunks closed his eyes and thought for a moment how long he could stay under the water. He was a saiyan, which gave his body certain ability over a normal human, one was his body used the oxygen he breathed in more efficiently. He could stay under for 5 minutes before he passed out.  
  
Juuhachi knew what Trunks was thinking, she could tell that herself and Trunks were gaining what seemed to be a young and unstable saiyan bond. She stood up and got the feeling of moving under water.   
  
Trunks didn't have time to react before Juuhachi punched him in the stomach, he spat out all the air in his lungs. Trunks desperately needed air so he shot to the surface, Juuhachi follow behind. Juuhachi reached out and grabbed Trunks ankle just as he broke the surface, at Trunks speed he would have ended up flying out of the pool, which would look very odd to the people there. Trunks reached down and grabbed Juuhachi and pulled her up, she came up giggling.   
  
"Bulma, is that woman and your son together?" Bulma looked towards her vice president, Eve.   
  
"Not really, their just a couple of kids having fun." Bulma looked over at Vegeta, who was sitting up against the basketball hope pool. Bulma could tell just by looking at him that he was uncomfortable, if it were just the z-warriors he would be more social, but their were to many people he didn't know.  
  
Videl had snuck away from everyone else, she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small picture. A small tear slide down her cheek, the small photo of her father always made her cry. Videl felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she whipped around to see Goten with a big grin.   
  
"Hey Videl, I just wanted to see where you were going." Videl lips formed a small smile. Videl leaned over and gave Goten and peck on the cheek, lacing her fingers in his she pulled him along side her.  
  
"Mind escorting me back to the party?" Videl said, Goten blushed slightly and nodded.  
  
Bulma watched as the last car rolled away, she stretched her arms over her head and gave a loud yawn. She pulled a little remote controller out of her pocket and pushed a few buttons, ordering her druids to clean up the mess her guests and friend had made in and around the pool.  
  
She turned around and walked into her house, she practically crawled up the stairs and walked past the guest rooms where Chi Chi and the boys were sleeping. She silently laughed at herself, she had never seen to women so drunk. Videl and Chi Chi had to be carried inside. Goten had to resist Videl pawing at him, and as for Chi Chi, she just passed out outside and had to be carried in by Gohan.   
  
Bulma walked into her room, closing and locking the door behind her, she strolled over to the dresser, flipping on the lamp. She turned around to see Vegeta laying on the bed, with the bed sheet pulled up to his waist. Bulma eyes widened as she saw the t-pee, she smirked and reached for her belt.  
  
Trunks was asleep with Juuhachi sprawled out on top of him, she to had a lot of alcohol, she could just handle it better. Chi Chi had been placed in a guest room, Gohan had slept in the room next to her's, to make sure if she needed something, that she would get it. Goten was in his own room, which unluckily for him was right next to Videl's.  
  
Goten could hear someone in the bathroom coughing, and the sound of liquid hitting liquid. Goten sighed and pushed himself from his bed, he walked out of his room to the bathroom door. He pushed it open slightly to see Videl laying in a ball in front of the toilet.  
  
"Videl, are you done." Goten asked calmly, she nodded her head slightly. Goten bent over and picked Videl up effortlessly, she curled into his warm chest. Goten brought her back to her room and set her in her bed, lifting the covers up over her he smiled.  
  
"Goten, wana sleep here tonight." Videl giggled at herself, Goten couldn't believe their was still alcohol in her after how much vomit he had seen.   
  
'No thank you." Goten said nicely, remembering that his mother always told him to be polite. Videl didn't even hear him, sleep had overtaken her. Goten yawned and walked back to his own room, he pulled back the covers and crawled in. 


End file.
